The Greatest Weapon
by Cornys
Summary: User Review: "I think this ranks among the best spyro fanfiction out there." -C00ldude- With peace restored it seams that Spyro & Cynder should live the rest of their lives together peacefuly but they have forgotten the greatest danger of all: Themselves!
1. Days After the Dawn

**_The Greatest Weapon_**

**Chapter 1  
Days After the Dawn**

* * *

Morning blew through the curtained window and gently aroused Spyro from a peaceful sleep. Cynder beside him remained in her state of slumber, as Spyro looked at her. In the pale light her scales were ever so beautiful.

In the days that followed the 'Dawn of the Dragon' the couple was unable to get down to business. Something was keeping them from being together. Invisible walls seamed to keep the two from getting too close, as though they were not meant to be, as though they were not even supposed to know one another. That night had been yet another failed attempt at creating that special kind of bond for Spyro. Sparx had told him that he was being too shy with his attempts and to 'just go right in for the kill'. He could never do that. Now that Sparx had returned home the chance that Sparx would do that for him now was little.

Spyro reluctantly decided to remove himself from their bed, and after taking one last glance at Cynder he emerged into the hallway.

He proceeded to go down the hallway only to be stopped by Terrador. "Good morning, Spyro."

He looked up at the guardian groggily "Good morning, Terrador"

Terrador cocked his head and looked caringly at Spyro "What's the matter?"

"I really don't know right now"

He considered the response. "You have been through much this week. It is only understandable. Will be well enough to greet the others this afternoon?"

"Oh, yes, I couldn't miss that." Spyro insisted.

"Good, you will still meet me in my chamber at one then?"

"Of course" and with that Terrador turned and walked away.

* * *

Spyro finally arrived at the Dining Hall and leaned down to the ordering window. "Good morning, Walter" he said to the mole at the counter waking him from a shallow sleep.

He opened his eyes and blinked them a few times "Hey good morning Spyro! Where is 'zee dragoness?"

"She is still asleep this morning."

"Worn out and in need of her beauty sleep from a long night with you sir, eh?"

Spyro chuckled "Not quite,"

"What's the matter with you? Give the girl what z'ee wants! Don't you see it?"

"Ok, ok, all right, that's enough"

"Oh, all right, fair z'nough, just ignore old Walter. He doesn't know anything about you dragons anyhow. So what do you want this morning?"

Spyro looked around the kitchen as if for an answer. "I think I'll just have an omelet."

"Fair 'zee 'nough"

Spyro turned and took a seat at the front table. With only a few dragons being in Warfang at the time the entire hall was left to Spyro by himself. "So are you ready for business to start picking up tonight?"

"Oh, yes, we finally get some business around here. As you might guess days like this are rather boring. Aren't they boys?" The kitchen workers all voiced their malcontent and then returned to making the omelet. "What do you think of it Spyro?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't really been around too many dragons. Cynder and the guardians are it. Well them and the chronicler"

"I Z'ee."

A cook came up to Walter and handed him a plate. "Well here's your food" he announced walking around the counter and handing Spyro his breakfast.

"Thank you, Walter."

He returned to his position and considered Spyro for a moment "You know what's going to happen don't you Spyro?"

"No, what do you mean?" Spyro asked shocked.

"With Cynder,"

"What about her?"

"Well, once these new comers get here you will suddenly faced with competition. Right now you are the only male in her life, she has no other options. She has no option but to stay with you, but if you do not come forward and show here something soon enough she will be walking right away from you and into somebody else's arms"

"I...I"

"Yes you make your excuses now, but don't you ever say that you didn't see it coming."

After finishing his omelet he ordered one up for Cynder and returned to their quarters.

* * *

Spyro cracked the door open as not to wake her but she was sitting on the side of the bed looking up at him so Spyro entered the room.

"Hey, Cyn, I got you an omelet. I figured you'd want something to eat once you got up." Spyro revealed to her.

She smiled at the notion as Spyro set it before her with a fork. "Thank you."

Spyro wound his way around the bed and lied back down beside her. She took her first bite and swallowed. "So how long have you been up?"

"Just long enough to eat really."

"Mhm" she said bobbing her head in acknowledgement.

At that moment Spyro decided that this might be his last chances. If Walter was right then he was going to have to make a move quickly. He thought of thousands of things to say. Maybe even millions, but none of them sounded quit good enough. All of them were too cliché, too stupid.

"You think that, that will fill you up?" Spyro asked, all of the possibilities in the world and out of all of them that is the one that he chose.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry really"

"Oh, all right"

The two stayed together with one another the rest of the day and despite Spyro's willingness to bring them closer together he was never able to cut to the chase. The one o'clock hour slowly rolled in and the clock slowly ticked away.

Spyro excused himself from their quarters and nearly ran into Cyril on his way out of the door. "Hey, Cyril" he said indifferently.

"Hey, Spyro, did you just get up?"

"No, I've been up quite a while now."

"Oh, you and Cynder going at it in your most youthful of ages you should be very well off to take advantage of your age. Few years will you be able to do such things and you will not feel up to the…"

"Cyril, Cyril, Cyril." Spyro interrupted him "No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh, the dragoness refuses to consent to it? She is a rather intelligent one and nothing more should I have expected."

"No, not that either, Cyril, it-it's just that I am unable to convey my feelings to her."

"A heavy heart brings shaky knees and over bears the vocal chords into a thick and awkward silence. One must find a way to lighten the load and allow the thoughts to flow free. It is up to you to find a way to do that."

"What a great help that is," Spyro said sarcastically.

"There is no other help that I may be, Spyro. It may be rather important that you two are bonded together though." Cyril warned as they reached the door to Terrador's dwelling, and entered. Volteer and Terrador stood already waiting for them.

"Good, good, we are all here now. We have much to discuss before our guests arrive."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you for reading Chapter one of The Greatest Weapon. Before this adventure goes any further I'd like to make it clear that in my writing I will never dilute the story as I see it. I write things exactly as I see them happening should the story have been reality. Here in the near future I'm sure you will see this come to the surface. Towards the middle of the next chapter the plot line will truly begin. You have simply been introduced. Next chapter the excitement begins!_

_Chapters will always be between 1,000 words and 2,500. I'll usually fall on the mid to lower end with a few exceptions... Expect updates about once a week._

_If you like this or prefer more action either way check out my headline series Spyro's Legacy. I'm currently working on the third installment of that series. Also if you want more of a romantic piece check out Spyro's Love (The Original one. Not another writer's copy... (The First one was by me))_

_I'd like to be told about any errors and misspellings. I am far from perfect and I'll be the first to admit it._

_Once again thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated._

_Thanks,  
Cornys_

_(Text Re-edited 5-5-10)_


	2. A New Cast of Characters

**_The Greatest Weapon_**

**Chapter 2  
A New Cast of Characters**

* * *

"Spyro, I want you to understand that some of those that will be returning may not harbor the best of feelings for you. Though their feelings will be concealed in light of your recent actions I must ask you to keep your special abilities condemned. Should to be too head-strong with your powers then problems may arise. I'm sure that you understand." Terrador explained to Spyro

"Yes, it is understood."

"Good and I trust you. It's just the others that I'm worried about."

There was a soft knocking at the door. "What is it?" Cyril asked.

"Z'ee guests. Z'ey is arriving."

"Right about on time, remember that there is a feast tonight at five." Terrador reminded them, "Meeting dismissed."

Moments later they were outside. A large red male dragon landed beside the guardians. He looked around at the group almost in desperation. "Where's…?" he asked cutting himself short to stifle tears.

"His life was given to the battle." Terrador said.

Volteer looked at the dragon before him "You have also lost much to this grand evil. No sacrifice has gone in vein. Each of us gave something or another to combat this. Rejoice for our combined contributions have served their purpose."

"Indeed" he said through the tears and then began to walk off with a mole by his side directing him to his room.

"There will be a meeting tonight at five and it is…" Spyro could hear being explained.

Cynder bumped Spyro's shoulder "So I guess that Ignitus was well respected with all of the dragons."

"Yeah," Spyro saw this as another opportunity to say something cute. To say something that would pull them closer together, and now that the parties had begun to arrive it was ever more desperate. "You know, ever since I woke back-up I have been slowly reliving those final moments… and… and well, I really don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"It's just that… I feel the same way."

"Oh, Spyro!" she exclaimed as she clasped a hold of him and pecked him on the cheek. "I was only hoping that you would say this sooner!" she pulled back from him "I love you"

"I love you too, Cyn."

Volteer nudged Spyro on the shoulder with his tail and the couple turned and saw an adult couple land. The male was a green earth dragon while his mate was a blue ice dragon.

"Welcome back, Garthin, Sadie. Good to see you both have weathered the storm." Terrador motioned Garthin to come aside with him as Cyril did with Sadie.

"Were you able to uphold your training regi…" Cyril started to ask Sadie as they moved out of Spyro's hearing range.

Spyro and Cynder exchanged sensual glances before, much to their surprise, a whole family landed before them.

There were two younger adult parents with a grey colored elderly female and beside her was a smiling gold dragon that was in his adolescence.

"Here, come this way. There is much that we have to ponder and discuss. Malefor's iron grasp has taken much time and energy from our training and we now much make a quick haste of this time that we do have and…" Volteer said as he led the whole group away from Spyro and Cynder with the exception of their teen.

The sight of another dragon his age sparked off Spyro's nervousness. Though he did not show it he was rather nervous. He stared at them. Or at least he thought that it was them. Or was it just him, or just her? He traced his eyes and he could not tell for sure.

"Hello,"

"Hey," Cynder said with a little emphasis.

"Hello" Spyro said almost dutifully.

"I am Beacon" he said proudly.

"My name is Cynder" she announced.

"I'm Spyro" Spyro replied.

Spyro noticed that Beacon's tail sloshed back and forth in the air silently. Just that same way that Cynder's did at that moment, the same way that it had when he told her that he had felt the same way as she did only a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, yes, I know this. I have heard much about the both of you from my parents and grandmother. They speak highly of both of you."

"Do they?" Cynder asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, very much indeed."

"Wow." Cynder replied nearly flattered. "They may be the only ones though, seems like everywhere that we go we are hindered by those who do not think so much."

"I do not see why this would be. Obviously you guys have had dark pasts but all of that stuff is far in the past."

"I am glad that you see it that way. My service for the Dark Master is not one that I am very proud of" Cynder said.

Spyro could not believe that she was this open to a complete stranger. That she could tell one of her darkest secrets to somebody she had known for less than a few moments.

"But having redeemed yourself has to feel so, so sweet doesn't it?" He said heavily abbreviating 'sweet'.

"Indeed"

He winked at Cynder so that he thought Spyro would not be able to see, but he did. "So Spyro, I have been told that you have stronger and unnatural abilities?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for you to demonstrate these powers here?"

Spyro could hear Terrador's words echo through the back of his mind as he thought about the offer placed before him

"…Though their feelings will be concealed in light of your recent actions I must ask you to keep your special abilities condemned. Should to be too head-strong with your powers then problems may arise. I'm sure that you understand."

None of the guardians were to be seen and hardly anybody had arrived quite yet, and anyways, how could he harbor any harsh feelings towards Spyro after his parents talking him up as such. "Yeah, sure, is there one in particular?"

"Well I guess that 'dragon time' thing would be really interesting to see."

"All right, you'll probably have to pay pretty close attention here."

"Ok, go ahead." Beacon acknowledged.

Spyro engaged dragon time and he could feel it begin to bring his emotions to the surface. He ignored this though and quickly turned around and shot off a fire ball in to the sky. He then waited a few seconds before he did engaged.

Time's flow returned to normal and its jelly-like feeling returned to his limbs.

"Whoa!" Beacon exclaimed seeing the fire ball all ready in the distance. "Do you think that I could do that?"

"Well, I doubt it. I could try and teach you but I don't think that it would be very productive. My teacher led me to believe that it was a special ability of purple dragons."

"Oh, that's what I figured"

Spyro turned back to Cynder and found her eyes resting upon Beacon. He quickly turned back around, but Beacon followed his gaze and found the same thing. "Whoa, Cynder, what are you looking at?"

"Well, you I guess" she said blushing. Spyro, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, did so too.

"I wouldn't have minded that if you had asked me you know?" Beacon said jokingly.

"Oh," Cynder said laughing "can I then?"

"Yeah, as much as you want"

Spyro saw another new comer land off in the distance and look around bewildered. "Hey, guys, I'll be back." Spyro took to the air and flew in the visitor's direction glad for the excuse.

"Hello," Spyro said landing a few yards away from the scarlet colored dragoness "I am Spyro," he said "The guardians are currently consulting with others. They should be back any time now"

"Oh, good" she said turning towards him. "I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Shandra, so they are all alright?"

"All, but Ignitus, we lost him to the cause. I am sorry"

"Oh, Ignitus! No! How exactly was he lost?"

"Well, it was…" Spyro began but he soon found himself tearing up "I'm sorry… I don't think I can recount the experience… It is…too fresh in my mind. We are having a meeting to cover all of this at five o'clock tonight… I'm sure they will have a recount of all that has happened there."

"Oh, Spyro! Please, you must tell me now! I must know!"

"I am sorry… It… It's just too painful for me right now"

"How do you think I feel!? To be his mate!?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2 of The Greatest Weapon. Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed but I just found out that I had a big science project due Friday... I won't be able to write or read anything tomorrow. Saturday I'll probably be able to push out a Spyro's Legacy Update but I won't push it too much. I hope that you have enjoyed and please leave your comments. New Chapter(s) next Week! :)

If you want to read Spyro's Legacy I'd suggest that you read the first one first. It is possible to understand the other's without but it takes a lot away from the story.

Thanks for reading,  
Cornys (10-28-09)

(Text Re-Edited: 5-5-10)


	3. Starting Anew

**_The Greatest Weapon_**

**Chapter 3  
Starting Anew**

_

* * *

_

Spyro stared at her blankly not quite understanding what had been told to him. "I was his mate." she reassured him softly.

"I, I didn't know that he had, had a mate" Spyro revealed as his mind began to flash back to those final moments he had spent with Ignitus suddenly wishing that she could have been there for him. Little had he known then.

He was afforded a nod of the head as tears began to well-up from Shandra's eyes. "We had been so for many years." She pushed out of herself.

"I am sorry" Spyro conveyed as a tear trickled down his own check.

Terrador landed next to Shandra and rest his wing upon her back. "I am sorry that this had to happen like this."

"Oh, Terrador, Quit blaming this on yourself! There was nothing more that any of us could have done that night. It is long in the past anyhow. All has been redeemed." Shandra comforted. "Thanks to Spyro"

"Indeed," Terrador said then turned to Spyro. "Spyro, you may return to the others. You do not have to be here for this. I understand that it is of great pain to you."

Spyro shook his head. "Thank you" he said, and then took to the air.

"Hey! Spyro! What was that all about?" Cynder asked still chuckling from something that Beacon had said.

"There was nobody to greet her." Spyro said blankly.

"Oh, that's it?" she returned.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, I see" she said turning back to Beacon.

"Well, this large gorilla charged at me quickly and I bashed it with my horns. He was sent flying back into a large oak tree. I thought that he was done, but he slowly stood up and pointed back at me. I drew up all of my stored energy and electrocuted him. A fire was ignited from the blast…" Beacon continued explaining mainly to Cynder. Spyro allowed his voice to fade into the back of his mind.

What didn't he have that Beacon did? How could this new comer suddenly barge in between their fledgling love? Did Beacon look better than him? What wasn't he doing? Could he do anything to save his and Cynder's relationship or was it doomed into oblivion only to exist in his dreams and fantasies? He did not know how, but he was not going to let Beacon come between him and Cynder. No matter what it took, that was not going to happen. It was out of the question.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked pulling Spyro out of his state of introversion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was it?" he said shaking his head.

"You want to help me give Beacon a tour of Warfang?"

"Oh, well…" Spyro knew what his duty was as the savior of his race, but he couldn't allow that to take hold of his entire life. He had his own freedom. But then again, he felt that he somehow owed this to his race. "…you know that I'd love too, but I don't think that I can. The guardians want me to meet the arrivals as they come in. I guess I owe them this much to them at least."

"Oh," Cynder said dropping her head in disappointment. "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied to her with a slight smile.

"All right, well, talk to you later Spyro." Beacon said turning and walking through the city gates.

Cynder lingered for a second and gave Spyro a quick wink and then proceeded to follow Beacon.

* * *

Cynder was appalled at her own actions. Spyro had finally opened up like she had wanted him to for the entire preceding week, and not but a few seconds later she had revealed her lust to a complete stranger right in front of Spyro's face. It wasn't that Beacon seemed like a bad guy. It was just that she hadn't known him for more than a few minutes.

"Who is that?" Beacon asked suddenly pointing to a large statue in the center of the street.

"To be honest with you, I really don't know. You'll have to ask somebody else that question" Cynder replied.

"Oh,"

"I think that you and your parents will be staying in that building right there" Cynder commented pointing beyond the Dragon statue. "Right here" she said turning around "Is the Dining Hall. Me, Spyro, and all of the guardians live in the quarters built up above it while we are quartered here."

"Oh, so we won't live far from one another?"

"Nope, not really, just across the road." Cynder replied, her cheeks burning with warmth.

"Cool, you know, now that I think about it, I think I could eat something small right about now. You want to grab something to eat with me?" Beacon offered.

"Yeah, well, I guess, Why not?"

"All right"

With that the couple entered the Dining Hall and walked up to the counter. Cynder saw Walter slumped over his chair in a shallow sleep suddenly jump up and watch the pair intently as they approached the counter "Good after-noon!" he exclaimed.

"Good after-noon, Walter" Cynder replied cheerfully despite the awkward stare Walter gave her.

"Who is z'is with you?" he asked curiously taking a glance at Beacon.

"This is Beacon, Beacon, this is Walter. He lives at this counter." Cynder joked as they reached the ordering ledge.

"I wish z'ee was kidding!" Walter laughed holding out his stubby arm "Nice to meet you Beacon." He said with a smile.

Beacon returned the greeting and shook his paw "Nice to meet you Walter"

He retracted his arm and studied them over for a moment. "So what would z'ee like today?"

* * *

Spyro went through the day meeting a whole lot of different dragons. Each seamed to hold a pretty neutral position on him. At least they had appeared when they were introduced. He really didn't have any idea. He was so preoccupied by possibilities on how to cut to the chase with Cynder. He had to tell her the whole truth. Rather though words or actions he was going to have to show her his feelings. He fanaticized a thousand different ways to go about do it and what her reaction to each would be. He saw how other couples would go around with their tails entwined and the male's wing embracing his mate on the back.

Could he make himself do this or would he chicken out? Maybe everything was for not and she had already decided that Beacon was the one for her. He could only pray that that was not the case.

The night slowly crept in upon the land and the new arrivals did too. Slowly the doormat Warfang was reawakened with hundreds of large beasts. The city had come alive once more and with every closing second he came closer to Cynder once again. The time for action was quick approaching, and now, for Spyro, it was do or die.

Cynder and Beacon still sat at the table hours after they had finished their meals. The Evening had set in on the room and now they were accompanied by a few elders who sat at other tables.

"Can I see your quarters?" Beacon asked Cynder casually.

Cynder thought it over for a moment. So far she had not hindered his movements; he had become all too comfortable with her. He took her as a push over! She knew all too well what the bedroom meant to relationships.

"No, I'd rather not to be honest with you." Cynder relied.

"Oh, all right." Beacon received, "Maybe some other day."

"Yeah, maybe, we'll just have to see." She said adding a slight smile.

This night was going to be just her and Spyro. Nobody was going to come between them for at least one more night. He had finally revealed his feelings to her and she was going to have to see how things went from there before she gave-up on him. Tonight however, she had some plans of her own, and that thought alone forced a smirk to her face.

* * *

A/N: Well there's Chapter 3 for you guys. I promise that the boring chapters are over... Starting first thing next chapter the excitement really picks up... Trust me...

I'll update as soon as I can without rushing, I promise.

Once again thanks for reading and please leave your comments,  
Cornys

(Text Re-Edited 5-5-10)


	4. Whispers in the Night

**The Greatest Weapon**

**Chapter 4  
Whispers in the Night**

_

* * *

_

Spyro was finally released by the guardians to his chamber. He was bubbling with excitement as he reached the door to he and Cynder's chamber. "Hello?" He asked knocking upon the door "Anybody home?"

"Yes, come in sir" Cynder mocked him playfully from the opposite side.

"_Wow, she's in a pretty good mood." _Spyro thought to himself before entering the room.

Cynder was sprawled out on the bed wide awake. "So did I miss anything exciting?" she asked him.

"Not really, I think I should have went with you" he replied. He moved over to the bed and lied down as close to her as he could. "How was your trip with Beacon?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I never should have acted that way, especially under those circumstances. I misjudged his character and just went on the whim of the moment. I am very sorry."

Spyro was shocked by this response. "Why? What happened?" he asked concerned for her safety.

Cynder's face faded into a reddish tint "I misjudged him. His intentions were not for the best."

"But, nothing actually happened?" Spyro asked

"Oh, no, no, I made sure to stop him before things got that far."

"Oh, good, good."

Cynder looked him right in the eyes. "After all, all of this is just for you." She whispered softly reaching towards his stomach and rubbing him softly.

"You know that what I said earlier today, I meant it. For every moment that I spend without you I lust for the time that we will meet again. It has been that way ever since you left the temple that night. I love you Cynder, I really do."

Cynder smiled back at him. "I was hoping that it was this way." She replied smiling.

Spyro could feel his body transforming, his heart rate increasing, his breathing became deeper. "Shall we?" he asked, the subject of the phrase not even having to be addressed.

"I think that it is that time" she replied rolling over onto Spyro and kissing his lips "I love you too." she said softly.

The feeling of her body upon his stimulated him; her curvaceous body upon him, her heart beating into his, her eyes locked with his. They lied there motionless in the dim light, their bodies working in unison.

Spyro's body decided that this was it time for him, and his member came forth from his body. Spyro's shaft entered Cynder immediately causing her to jump briefly before she whispered in pleasure.

Spyro thought that he was going to enjoy it for a moment, but Cynder had other ideas. She trusted her body down and sighed a long drawn out "Ah…" as she reached down towards the center of the action.

Cynder then started to speed herself up and waves of pleasure ran through Spyro over and over again. He decided that he would start to move in on the action and he started to pump his hips up and down into Cynder.

She leaned back and elongated her back as she closed her eyes and smiled. Spyro's body started to work almost by its self as he reeled from the feelings that he was getting.

Cynder returned to his chest and continued her motions. Cynder started to moan in excitement as Spyro felt her start to contract and retract from the action. This put greater pressure on his cock. He felt himself start to release and within moments he was fully relived. The enjoyment that it brought to him was greater than any he had ever known.

The both of them stopped and lied still upon the other; Cynder's contractions being the only movement as they milked every last drop from Spyro.

Gradually they to relented allowing them to rest, "Wow" Spyro said in amazement "That was incredible."

Cynder kissed his lips passionately "I love you" she said.

The two laid there for a half of an hour as the final rays of light disappeared from the room and all was plunged into a calm darkness.

"You want to go again?" she asked suddenly.

"I would love to, but I really don't think I have it in me anymore."

"All right" she said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"You are amazing!" she said kissing his lips one more time.

They lied there for a few moments and then Spyro felt her begin to contract once more. The first couple contractions brought him to a second climax. He grunted in pleasure and then smiled back at Cynder as she wore the biggest most innocent smile possible. "What?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Spyro waked slowly into Ignitus's former chamber and sat on the side of the bed. The place now had an odd feeling about it. He felt like something special was supposed to happen here. That first night after he and Cynder had arrived from the wilderness he had spent the night with Ignitus here. The memory was so vivid that he could nearly see Ignitus lying on the bed behind him.

The door suddenly swung open and in came Shandra. "Oh!" she exclaimed jumping back at Spyro's site.

"I'm sorry." Spyro said getting up from the bed and heading towards the exit.

"No, no, it's all right. I understand that he was of great importance to you too."

Spyro sat back down on the bed and Shandra did the same. "He spoke many great things of you."

Spyro smiled at the concept. It is always good to know that you are well thought of, especially by those that you look up to.

"Terrador told me exactly what happened that day. How you had felt something more could have been done. You answered his prayers. Without you his life's work would have went on unfulfilled, he wouldn't trade that day for anything, Spyro. I know he wouldn't"

The two sat side-by-side brooding in their thoughts, the odd energy that had surrounded to room seamed to grow stronger. _"Shandra, Spyro" _came a soft voice seemingly from nowhere.

A life size apparition of a familiar friend manifested it's self in the center of the room. "Ignitus?" Shandra asked.

"Yes, it is" Shandra got up from the bed and grasped the apparition as it materialized into an object. Ignitus rested his head affectionately upon her shoulder as she cried into his.

They dismembered their embrace and stood feet apart. Spyro walked up close to the former Fire Guardian. "I am sorry that it has had to turn out this way. Long had I dreamed of these days. Not being able to be there for the both of you eats at my skin."

Spyro stood with his jaw open. Of all of the things that could have happened when he decided to visit his chamber's one last time, this was not on the list.

"I, I, don't know what to say, Ignitus"

"You don't have to say anything, Spyro, but I do have a gift for you."

The room suddenly burst into a bright light and the walls fell away leaving them in a place far, far away.

(Text re-edited 5-5-10)


	5. Forgiven Proceedings

**The Greatest Weapon**

**Chapter 5  
Forgiven Proceedings**

* * *

"It's the Chronicler's chamber." Spyro realized as he looked around at all of the books on the walls and the large blue liquid flask that the room was centered around. "But why?"

"The Chronicler's chamber?" Shandra asked still just about in tears. "That was just an old legend!"

"Or so we had thought." Ignitus completed for her.

"So it all has been true?"

"Very much so," Ignitus replied.

Spyro looked around in search of the chronicler himself. "What of the chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"He has returned to the ranks of the ancestors with which he belongs."

"So who will do his work?" Spyro asked.

"That's what I have brought you two here for. With each passing generation a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the next. He had selected me for this."

"So you are still among the living?"

"I am, but the trials that you would have to go through to reach this place for a second time Spyro would be nearly impossible to in surmount. I'm afraid that only Shandra will be able to make this journey. I am sorry Spyro."

Shandra's eyes stood wide open.

"But, now my friends, I have a great gift for all of our kind. Spyro, set back and let this happen. Do not be frightened by it."

"All right"

Spyro could feel something move around within his mind and he instinctively thought about bland things. Then he remembered what he had been told and let it rummage through his mind. Soon it stopped and time itself seemed to be rolled back.

* * *

_Ignitus rose to the air and expended his final energy to provide them a path towards Malefor. "Go, Go, Go!"_

_"Ignitus! NO!" Spyro yelled to the chasm of fire in vein._

_Spyro rested his head upon Cynder's shoulder as she consoled him. He could not explain the feelings that this memory held for him._

_The gates to the devils room itself opened up and Malefor stared him down. "At long last, my guests have arrived!" he chided._

_Malefor was shot back by Spyro and Cynder's beam. "I am Immortal!" he yelled. The Ancestors came down and condemned Malefor's soul into the depths of the Earth's core._

_The world broke away from Spyro and Cynder as each piece was sent into its own path away from them. Spyro could envision what he would have to do to pull it back together. He drew fourth all that made him existent and threw it forward. "I love you."_

_

* * *

_

Spyro found himself back in the chronicler's chamber. "So that was the gift?"

"Well, yes in a sense. You will be able to share liquid memories like that with those you desire. There are many different abilities that you may find available once this becomes a common practice. There are no limits upon the power of magic, Spyro. Therefore no problem is truly unsolvable. It would serve you well to remember that."

"I will." Spyro promised.

"Shandra, I only have one thing to ask of you before I allow you to travel here to be with me."

"Yes?" Shandra asked stifling tears.

"Watch over Spyro and Cynder for me. Do not allow anything to happen to them. They are still in danger in more ways than what you may know, Shandra. Do not underestimate _any _threat. Now seeing only some of what they had to endure I'm sure you could not let anything further to happen to them. They are heroes, in ever sense of the word."

"I will."

"Thank you, Spyro, and Shandra, I love you."

"I love you" Shandra conveyed and Ignitus's former chamber materialized around them once more, Ignitus now no longer to be found.

Shandra broke down upon the bed in deep sorrow. Spyro thought to say something comforting, but the simple wing over the shoulder was the only thing he could think good enough to do.

They sat there for a half hour before the tears finally dried. "Thank you, Spyro." Shandra said.

Spyro nodded.

"I will watch over you both to the best of my abilities. I'm just sorry that this has to happen this way."

"There isn't anything that you can do about it." Spyro consoled.

"I know we are all so big in heart, yet so small aren't we?"

"Indeed we are,"

Little did Spyro know how much that very sentence would pertain to him in the not so far future. He was very small indeed.

* * *

Cynder arose from her bed later that same morning and noticed Spyro's absence. She had hoped that he would still be there for her, but with things as they were she decided that she could not expect that to ever happen.

She made her way down the stairs and got in line for breakfast. She felt so small around all of the elder's that surrounded her. The line moved quickly though so her wait was not long.

"Hey, it is z'ee Cynder!" Walter exclaimed pulling odd glances from those behind her in line. "Gondra, honey, can you take my position for a few minutes while I talk with Cynder?"

"Sure, dear" another mole replied taking his place as Walter and Cynder pulled aside.

"You sure look different z'is morning!"

"Oh, how so?"

"You seem to be a little happier than most mornings. That and, you have a red mark upon the beginning of your tail. Don't think I don't know what you have been doing. Walter has his ways to find out everything. Z'ee should know that by now."

"What? There's a red mark?" she asked trying to turn around and get a look for herself. The attempt was pointless however.

"Yes, there is. Not obvious, but from seeing you every day for the last few weeks any differences are more noticeable to z'ee trained eyes of mine. That Beacon guy got under the covers with you didn't he?"

Cynder laughed at the question "No, I think you have gotten the wrong dragon!"

"Oh? So Spyro has finally cut to the chase and knocked you up!? A thousand congratulations to you and him. I was wondering if it would ever happen. This could be the greatest day in the whole history of your race!"

Cynder blushed at the publicity of such matters. She could feel the eyes upon them. "Please keep it down." Cynder asked of Walter.

"Oh, sorry, so what would z'ee like today?"

"I think I'll try one of these pancake things today, that's the only breakfast item I have yet to have."

"Coming right up! I'll bring it out to you in a moment." Walter replied as he returned to his post and let his mate return to her usual post. Cynder strolled to the closest open table and took her seat there. It was clear on the opposite end of the dining hall. The early morning rays shone upon her back. She had chosen the most undesirable table in the entire hall.

"Hey, Cynder!" she heard a familiar male voice burst out from behind her. She turned around and found Beacon pulling out the chair beside her and sitting down.

"Oh, hey" she said startled. "How you liking the city?" she asked conversationally.

"It's pretty nice, getting to see all kinds of new people, it's pretty exciting really."

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten to go around the town very much since everybody has arrived." Cynder said.

"Oh, it's too bad. There are a lot of new and interesting people around here." Beacon commented. "But you are the most interesting of them all" he said with a wink.

There was something about him that she just could not put her finger on. He intrigued her beyond anything ever had done to her before. Whatever this feeling was it had allowed her to completely forget all that had happened between them the previous day.

Maybe what he had intended by that question the day before was completely harmless anyhow, but she had to admit that he was really sexy anyways.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter should have been out much sooner but I added something that I didn't really like and I had to add something different in to compensate that void. I simply extended something that I was going to have really short. Either way made perfect sense so I chose the more filling option... lol... hope you enjoyed and please leave your comments**

**Thanks,  
Cornys**

**(Text Re-Edited 5-5-10)**


	6. Cornered by Destiny

**The Greatest Weapon**

**Chapter 6  
Cornered by Destiny**

* * *

Spyro walked with Shandra out to the city edge. "So, this is it?" Spyro asked.

Shandra just smiled back at him as a reply. "Well, I guess you could follow me half way there if you'd like," She said with a smile. "But I'm sure that you'd rather stay here and get some more time with Cynder wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her here."

Shandra unfolded her wings and stretched out her tail. "Well, Spyro. I guess I had better be going the sun is setting all ready."

"Tell Ignitus 'hi' for me"

"I will, and until again, Spyro, may the ancestors be with you."

"And with you, so long." Spyro said. And with one beat of her powerful wings she was lifted into the air and on her way. Spyro watched her until she disappeared into the sunset.

* * *

Spyro returned to the dining hall. With each passing moment his life was cut down by fractions. His life was coming to an abrupt close. Little did he know at the time of the impending doom that was going to be wrought down upon the all of them from one that they would all least expect it.

Spyro stepped straight up to the ordering counter and found Walter. "Hey, there z'ee is, Spyro himself, officially now the mate of Cynder!"

"What? How the heck did you know that?"

"I have my sources." He said with a wink.

"Who?"

"Nobody you fool!" he said with a smile, "All I had to do was look at the rash you put upon z'ee beauties behind. Clear as day if you were looking for z'it."

Spyro blushed at the revelation. "Well since you are so sure of it I will admit to it." Spyro replied.

"Finally, it took you plenty long z'nough. There the other day I saw here come in here with that Beacon fellow I could have sworn you had waited too long. Evidently you came to your senses soon z'nough"

"Yeah, I guess I did." he said.

"Well my friend what would z'ee like this afternoon?"

"A small hamburger would work. I'm not really that hungry"

"All z'right."

Spyro went to turn around and find a seat but found that there was no line behind him and lingered at the counter. "Oh, Spyro, I all most forgot." Walter suddenly realized. "Cynder told me to tell you that she would not be home until about dark, something about Terrador wanting her to go and train with him a bit."

"All right" Spyro replied a little disappointed.

"Hold on a moment" Walter told Spyro as he jumped down from his seat and went out of sight in the back of the room.

Spyro could feel the eyes upon him from behind. Everybody in the room had to be looking at him. He was different from all of the rest of them, why wouldn't they look at him a little differently at first?

"Hey!" someone said from behind. "Hey you evil beast!"

Spyro turned towards the yelling and found that it came not from a younger dragon, but from an older adult dragon. "Yeah you, what the hell are you doing living amongst the rest of us?! Shouldn't you go and aid those apes and goblins of yours against us? Or are you just spying on us for now and seeing how we would react?"

A hush fell over the room in anticipation of what was to happen.

The opposing dragon walked within a yard of Spyro and then stopped. The two stared at each other.

"You don't want to do this." Spyro discouraged. "I don't want to have to do this."

"That's because you have to get out of here and lead an attack against us!" he yelled back.

Spyro opened his mouth to speak, but was not supplied the time as his opposition swung his tail spikes around at Spyro. Spyro did not anticipate an attack, but briefly engaged dragon time and escaped the blow by mere inches.

Spyro stood where he had stopped and caught his breath momentarily. "Why do you do this?"

"For our entire race, to prevent the monstrosities that you will create."

"Whoa. What are z'ey doing!?" Walter exclaimed from his counter having just returned. "Cut it out, cut it out!" he pleaded.

"No! This has to happen!" the enemy proclaimed rearing back on his hind legs and threatening Spyro with his talons. Then dropped down upon Spyro before he knew what had hit him. Pain surrounded Spyro's body as it yearned for him to free himself. Spyro attempted to wriggle out but found it to be a futile effort. There was only one option left.

Spyro launched an ice shard through his adversary's skull, his body going instantly limp and allowing him to go free.

All of those in the room stared at the scene in dismay. Where had this all come from? Did Spyro do something wrong? Now what would become of this?

"Quick Spyro" Walter yelled at him hurriedly "Go next door and stay in the top level until somebody comes to get you before something else happens!"

Spyro instinctively ran out of the hall leaving behind him a frenzy of confusion.

Spyro entered the neighboring apartment and ascended the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. His adrenaline alone carried him over the stairs and brought him to a stop in the middle of the top hallway, his heart pounding out of his chest.

It was silent within the halls of the apartment building. After all it was supposed to be empty with the exception of the bottom floors where the earliest of the arrivals were supposed to be staying.

Spyro sat there oblivious to the world as he soaked up the recent events of the day. The world had betrayed him. Just once he thought he had everything in his life headed in the right direction he had found a way to destroy that. Things were looking worse now than what they ever had been.

Somehow the world had backed him into a corner that he was not going to be able to get himself out of. His life had essentially just ended. The blood within his veins ran cold though laced with adrenaline. Destiny had taken him hostage, his life close at hand.

There was no escape from here.

Spyro sat silently against the masonry. He decided to listen to see if there was anybody coming. There was nobody coming up the stairs, but there was an unexpected noise: the squeak of a mattress. Undeniably unique as the sound was it was unmistakable. Spyro slowly got up and made his way to the door of the room that he had expected it to be in. He placed his head to the door and listened to the noise as it squeaked at even intervals of a few seconds.

"Wow," a female voice said from behind the door. It sounded all so familiar.

"You, really like this don't you?" a male voice asked panting.

"Oh…" the female said again in a long abbreviated sigh. Spyro then realized what was going on. The previously transpired events were suddenly erased at the instant.

Spyro engaged dragon time and cracked open the door slowly. He first peaked in to make sure he was correct before he acted too rashly.

There was Cynder lying on the bed with her tail forward, her body leaned back and her neck elongated over the bed. Beneath her tail was another golden tail, and in between the both of them was a large yellow member that connected the two dragons.

Spyro burst down the door in anger and threw himself at the couple disturbing their sensual session. Spyro threw Cynder off of Beacon and onto the floor cracking the floor planks and nearly putting Cynder clear through them.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Spyro demanded glaring into Beacon's glowing fearful eyes.

"We-we."

"Exactly" Spyro screamed grabbing him by the horns and winging him across the room like a rag doll.

He hit the stone wall and slid to the ground.

"I'm… Sorry." Beacon chocked out through the pain as Spyro moved in on him once more.

"No you aren't! You knew EXACTLY what you were doing!"

Spyro grappled him by the member that was still deployed and attempted to throw him across the room once more only to have it break off in his hand in a bloody explosion.

Beacon shrieked out in pain. "I guess you won't be needing that anymore anyhow!" Spyro demanded grabbing him by the tail and whirling him around.

He then body slammed him into the floor head first. Blood spattered all over the walls of the room and the floor from the detached part of his body.

Cynder raced over and jumped upon Spyro's back. "Stop this Spyro!" she pleaded.

"There is nothing that can be done now!" Spyro proclaimed as his skin began to glow a dark black, his eyes glowing a bright light.

"You can't do this" Cynder pleaded only to find herself thrown onto the body of Beacon head first. The horns upon her head delved deep into Beacon allowing blood to spew from the large gashes in his body.

"You should have thought!" Spyro proclaimed moving ever closer to the two nearly motionless bodies that looked up at him in horror.

"You will pay for this dearly!" Spyro announced as a bright red began to emanate from his body and consume all that was around. Cynder tried to inch farther away from it, but her trauma's prevented her from escaping it.

"Spyro." she asked softly. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't have to end this way."

"I'm afraid you have left me no other option." Spyro provided.

The lifeless body of Beacon burst into flames as the heat devoured Beacon's body. Cynder found herself back up against the wall in avoidance.

"Spyro, I love you" she whispered as the fire began to engulf her entire body. Flames consumed all in sight, Spyro still sitting in the middle of it all in recollection of what had brought him to here.

Spyro suddenly realized that he had to get out of the building, his survival instinct kicking in.

Spyro landed at the back side of the building and stared at the blaze realized exactly what had just happened as he returned to his normal state and color.

"Spyro?!" Came a voice as it rounded the building and came over to him. "Spyro, what has z'ee done?" Walter asked.

"She had cheated on me, Walter. I… I just lost control of myself."

Walter whipped a tear from his face. "You mean that they are…?"

"Yes." Spyro uttered briefly closing his eyes in reflection

"How could z'ee ancestor's despi'ze us so?" Walter asked.

Spyro broke down upon Walter's furry shoulder. The final image of Cynder imprinted upon him mind, Cynder's final words of desperation echoing though his thoughts.

_"Spyro, I love you"_

**_To Be Continued_**

A/N: I know that this will not be the most popular of endings, but things will be explained a bit more in the next installment of the series: "The Greatest Weapon: Vindication" which has already been completed and posted. Note: repairs are being made on the sequil and will be completed by the morning of 5-7-10. Until then you'll have to read without page break deviders and it may be a little confusing. Sorry.

Be sure to check it out too. The first chapter as well as an author's note is included in this next chapter.

Thanks,  
Cornys


	7. The Greatest Weapon: Vindication Preview

_I understand that this story has reached an unexpected, and at times a disliked ending. I won't apologize for that, it was my plan all along. However I hope that you continue to read the next title in the series: __The Greatest Weapon: Vindication. _Here is a preview of the first chapter of it. I hope that you enjoy :)

**_The Greatest Weapon: Vindication_**

**Chapter 1  
The Weapon Within **

* * *

Spyro's blood turned to ice as he rotted away in the cage that they called prison. The massive nine-inch-thick bars that surrounded him on all sides blocked his ability to see anything outside in the city. In such a situation, most would have thought of escape, but Spyro refused. He knew that it wasn't possible anyhow; the ancestral bonds that held the cage together had been strengthened once every week by the most powerful of their race. It wouldn't be quite right to do that anyhow after what he had done, anything that was given to him he probably deserved. To take the life of the one who had loved him so, nothing could bring her back; nothing could reverse what he had done. The darkness that had given him the power to save the entire race, had also allowed him to destroy all.

The night moon hung high overhead and barely light up the cage enough to see his scorched toe nails. The soot that covered his entire body made his body a darker purple than what he normally was. It seemed symbolic to the way he was viewed by the city dwellers. He had gone from the great pedestal of a savior, to the deep cavern of murderer. In the matter of minutes, everything had been transformed.

Spyro looked into the sky and admitted all that he had done. Quietly he begged for the end to come upon him.

Ignitus whipped a tear away from his cheek before it could reach the book before him. "Come now dear," he comforted through his stifled outburst of emotion.

The ghost of Cynder eased into the room, her face marked red with a sum of emotion as the two met the other's glance and looked away in appreciation for the other's privacy.

Unanswered questions hung just inches from the surface. Ignitus had the answers, but there were not immediately fourth coming. "I wish that there was something more that I could have done, Cynder." He attempted to comfort her. She turned her face back towards his openly "Everything that I had ever hoped for had finally come to be!" she exasperated in self-frustration. ", and I was still wanting something more,"

"You were still young, Cynder, you weren't prepared for such decisions. Adolescence is supposed to be a turbulent time in your life, but events previous to your life had allowed such problems to escalate into what it did. There is nobody to blame. Nothing could have been done to prevent this, Cynder."

"I didn't have to have sex with Beacon!" she opposed.

"If, it would comfort you any, technically you did." Cynder squinted at him questioningly. "He had somehow found the ability to harness a strong telepathic influence upon those around him, though it wasn't able to stop Spyro in his mad rage, it was able to influence other decisions."

It all began to make sense now. She had always felt that her thoughts were just a little different when she was around him, and this new information justified this. "Why didn't you just tell me about this? I could have resisted!" she asked out of false anger.

"You would not have believed me. You were head over heels about him ever since you had first met. You think that if I told you Spyro had influenced your mind into loving him that you would believe me?"

"NO! All right? Quit it! This is too soon! I can't go through this right now! It's too hard for me! I CAN'T do this now!"

Ignitus whispered something to himself then spoke to Cynder. "You must move onto the spiritual world sometime soon. Until you do that you are free to observe the natural world." Ignitus replied turning away painfully. Such a young soul cast into this chasm of death alone, after such a glorious life, it didn't seem right.

* * *

Terrador stood atop of the temple and looked down upon the city central where Spyro had been locked up. The burnt building in the background and the horrible stench that filled the air told all that needed to be told. The Greatest Weapon's small mark on the city as a whole said everything that it needed to. The cage reminded them all what The Greatest Weapon was. For most, it stood for exactly what it was: Spyro murdering two innocent dragons. For Terrador, however, it served as a great lesson, a constant reminder of the Weapon's power. The power that was stored within them all, the power that was about to be released once again.

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank you all who have stuck to this story line through the tough and highly controversial ending to The Greatest Weapon. I kept to my promise of "To Be Continued" and I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. Also guys please let me know what you think about the summery of the original entry. Once again I'd like to thank you all for writing, reading, and reviewing and making this site what it is. I'd like to especially thank YOU for reading this author's note at the very least. I can not explain how much you guys mean to me._

_Thank you,  
Cornys_

_(1 Whole Year of Cornys!)_

_(Text Re-edited 5-4-10)_


End file.
